The Ending
by jokersxdaughter
Summary: Set after the Reckoning. The Edison Group is after past experiments, and the Gang is traveling to warn them, Chloe/Derek. Not all in Chloe's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ok, so short first chapter. But I hope you like it, I will HOPEFULLY put a second one up tonight, But I would LOVE some criticism, it makes me work harder :) -**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!**

We've been on the run for a year now. 1 year, and 38 -no, wait, 39- motels later, we are now in Alberta, Canada. We were in Calgary, looking for a 16 year old necromancer, named Caitlyn Allan. She was released from a group home, like Lyle House, last year. We found out a few months ago that the Edison Group was now trying to get a hold of all past experiments within the last 5 years.

Over the past year we have warned many supernaturals, some didn't believe us, but there were a few who begged to tag along. Our little group of 6, soon became 9. We were ALWAYS very careful now, now that we were a larger group it was a little more suspicious.

Our 3 new "members" were a set of twin brothers, both 17, named Sam and Dalton. They looked NOTHING alike. Sam was short, only 5'3, with long blond hair that went past his shoulders, with the iciest blue eyes, and soft facial features, while Dalton was almost as tall as Derek, with a deep Auburn hair colour, that only went down to his chin. Dalton had hazel eyes, and sharp, sharp facial features. Both boys were sorcerers.

The other new member, was a young girl, aged 15, named Cleo. She was petite, only 5'1, with a very slender figure. She had very long strawberry blond hair, that was naturally very curly. She was a witch. Her and Tori became best friends, even though Cleo was the sweetest person you would ever meet. Her and Sam we totally head over heels for each other, but neither one would admit it.

Dalton and Simon became almost as close as Simon and Derek are, but they will still always be brothers.

Me and Derek are now a lot closer since we escaped. Aunt Lauren finally got used to the idea of me dating a werewolf. She still didn't like it, but she has now accepted it.

Almost every night me and Derek go for a short walk around the motel, or go for a swim if there is a clean pool at the motel. It's the only time we get alone, but we don't complain. We're at least happy for what we have.

"Chloe..." Derek whispered in my ear, and I jumped. He chuckled.

I turned around so I could hug him and he held me tightly, not tight enough to hurt me, but tight enough to know he never wanted to let go.  
I looked up at his face and just stared in his Emerald green eyes that went on forever. He bent down a little bit, while i reached up on my tip-toes. When we were almost close enough that i could almost feel his lips on mine he pulled away teasingly, giving me his slyest grin before running away into the forest behind the motel.

I chuckled and ran after him down the path. After running for a few minutes without hearing or seeing him I started to worry..

"D-D-Derek?" No answer, now I was really freaking out.

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, a bush moving. I froze.  
"AHHH!" Derek screamed while jumping out of the bush. I jumped 3 feet in the hair screaming a blood curdling scream.  
"YOU DICK HEAD! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I screamed. He looked really sorry for scaring the living daylights out of me.  
He walked up to me, hugging me tight.

"Sorry babe," He whispered in my ear. He lifted my chin up so I could look at his face. He bent down and kissed me. His kisses were always so passionate, so sweet. I would have kept kissing him if I didn't hear someone.

"Chloe! Are you ok?" I heard Simon yell, Derek growled, then chuckled.

"I'm fine. Derek decided to be mean!" I yelled back, and heard Simon laugh. As much as I hate being on the run, I love the people I'm spending the whole experience with.


	2. Chapter 2

**-soooo sorry this is short! I'm just busy atm, and will update later tonight :) -**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN-EY DARKEST POWERS! D:**

"Chloe, wake up!" I heard someone whispering in my ear, i turned over in the bed.

"Five more minutes Derek... please..." The person chuckled, and as I became more conscious I realized it wasn't Derek trying to wake me up.. it was a female voice.

"Silly girl.." I recognized the voice finally as Tori. I felt my cheeks flush. I hid under-neath my blanket.  
Someone climbed under the blanket with me, and I knew right away it was Derek, so I snuggled as close to him as I could get, and he sighed.

"Have a good sleep?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded into his chest. He hugged me tighter, and I could smell him. My favourite smell in the whole world was Derek.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get up. It's time to go visit Caitlyn." He said, kissing my cheek and throwing the blanket away. I then realized all I was wearing was one of Derek's t-shirts and a pair of black lacy panties. Also, we were the only ones in the room. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were scarlet. Derek was looking me over from head to toe.

"So beautiful.. in every way" He whispered, then leaned in to kiss me. Derek's kisses always made my knees go weak and my stomach twist...

He pulled away all too soon, and smiled at me. Not just any smile, the smile he smiles just for me.

"Come on, we really have to go." He said, not wanting to get up. So I got up first, I had a shower before I went to bed last night, so I skipped it this morning and went straight for my bag to grab my favourite baby blue tank top, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. It didn't bother me to change in front of him, I have so often now.  
Derek growled, but not in a scary 'I'm going to attack you' kind of way, more in a 'damn, you're sexy' way.

I couldn't help but smile at him, and as I was about to kiss him, Dalton barges in the room.

"Oh, sorry! Kit just told me to go grab you guys, we're leaving now!" He said than ran out to the van.

Dalton, Sam and Cleo were all sitting in the very back seat. Tori and Aunt Lauren were in the car, and Simon was in the front seat of the van, that left the two bucket seats for me and Derek.

We piled into the car, and as soon as I buckled up my seat belt Kit pulled of the parking lot, and we were on our way to pick up Caitlyn.

It was going to be so nice to meet another necromancer.

The only thing is... did she really believe she was 'crazy' or did she just put on a show just so she could get out of the 'crazy house' that the Edison Group sent her to?


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up to a small white house. The house must have had at most 2 bedrooms, and I wondered if Caitlyn lived alone, on th papers it shows that her parents had died over 10 years ago, 6 years before she was sent to an Edison Group 'crazy' house. We sat in the drive way for a few moments, waiting for aunt Lauren to pull up behind us with Tori. Dalton seem really nervous, and Derek kept throwing him worried glances.

"Is everyone ready?" Kit asked us, him and Simon were going to go in first, do a few quick introductions, explain the basics of why we were her, and based on her reaction, we would all go up and introduce ourselves, and then ask her a few questions about herself, and she would ask us a few questions as well. We would then tell her the options she had. The options were she could either come with us, find one of the few safe houses in Canada, or just stay and do nothing if she didn't believe us.

There were only a few people who didn't believe us. Those were the kids that still lived with their parents and their parents kicked us out as soon as they heard us talk.

As Kit and Simon walked up to the house Derek turned around in his seat to look at Dalton.

"You ok? You've been worrying all night, what's up?" Derek asked, Dalton just shook his head.

"I don't even know, dude. I just have this weird feeling.. Like something BIG is about to happen.. And I don't know if it's good or bad..." he looked out the window sadly. Derek reached back and patted Dalton on the arm.

"It'll be ok, don't worry" Dalton looked at Derek and shook his head. I looked at Sam, he was worrying about his brother... We all could tell.. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye... Sam and Cleo were holding hands! I looked up to see Cleo look at me and blush, she noticed that I saw. I smiled at her, happy that they finally realized.

"Hey, guys. Kit is motioning us to go in." Sam said, startling me and Cleo. We both chuckled at ourselves.

We all piled out of the van, trudging up the driveway after aunt Lauren and Tori, Tori looking behind us and winking at Dalton. She liked him... but he was not interested at all.

"Caitlyn, this is Lauren Fellows. She's a doctor who used to work for the Edison Group. Behind her is Chloe, Derek, Cleo, Tori, Dalton and Sam." Kit told her, looking at her the whole time to gauge her reaction.

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn... as you probably all know.." She said, blushing. She must be really shy, "Why don't you all come inside? We can talk better there, without you all standing on my front porch.."

She moved out of the way to let us all in, and we all piled into a small living room, with one small couch and two mis-matching chairs.

"Sorry it's so small, I can't really afford anything bigger..." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed, "Why don't you all have a seat. Can I get anyone a glass of water?"

We all shook our heads and said no as we sat down. Kit and aunt Lauren stayed standing while Dalton, Sam, Tori and Cleo squished onto the couch, Derek sat on one of the chairs while Caitlyn occupied the other, I was left to sit on Derek's lap. Not like I was complaining, but I didn't want to seem rude and dis-respectful.

"So... What are you guys? I mean what kind of 'supernaturals' are you?" She asked, then suddenly looked down ashamed, "That is, if you don't mind telling me.. I don't want to be rude.."

"No, it's ok," Kit said and smiled at her, "It's fine to be curious, as you already know, me and Simon are both sorcerers."

"I'm a witch!" Tori exclaimed with a smile. Lately she has been really nice and super sweet. But she still has a bitchy side.

"Me too!" Cleo said, then grabbed hold of Tori's hand.

"Me and Sam are both sorcerers as well," Dalton laughed, most likely because of Cleo and Tori's excitement.

"What about you guys?" Caitlyn looked at me and Derek with questioning looks.

"I'm a werewolf" Derek said, and Caitlyn looked shocked.

"Wow.. and actual werewolf.." she muttered.

"And I'm just like you.. a necromancer." Now she looked even more shocked. Suddenly she ran up and hugged me, and it almost seemed like she was holding back sobs.

"I don't feel so alone anymore!" she sighed, then chuckled. I smiled at her, and really took a look at her. She had long brown hair, it went almost down to her but, and it had natural looking highlights, like she spent a lot of time out in the sun. She was short, but not as short as Cleo. She was an inch or two taller. She has blue eyes, but her one eye had a mix of green in it. It looked weird, but not freakishly weird, it was an interesting weird.. She wasn't slender, but she wasn't huge. She has muscle, like she works hard.

She pulled back and apologized for the sudden outburst. I chuckled and looked around the room. I noticed Dalton was staring at Caitlyn, and nothing else. I poked Derek and nodded my head towards him, he looked at me quizzically then noticed what I was nodding at.

He just shook his head and laughed, causing everyone to look at him (except Dalton, of course) and he just waved them off..

Well... this will be an interesting night...


	4. Chapter 4

**_-3rd day in a row! i actually feel so proud, usually i would have MAJOR writers block or something by now! -_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS._**

After a few hours of just sitting around and telling stories, I heard Derek's stomach growl. I was about to laugh, but then my stomach growled too. I looked around for a clock but couldn't find one.

I waited for Kit to stop his story, he was talking about Simon's first magic 'accident' when he got so mad at Derek for stealing his toy that he accidentally lit his hair on fire. Kit still doesn't know how he did it, but I guess it was hilarious.

"Uhm, Kit, what time is it?" I asked when he finished the story. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it shocked.

"It's 8:30." He said. Everyone looked shocked. We've been there for about 10 hours. No wonder Derek and I were hungry.

"Well, would anyone like to go to MacDonald's to get some food?" Aunt Lauren laughed and everyone cheered. I guess we weren't the only ones hungry.

I looked over to Caitlyn, and she was just looking at the ground. Maybe she thought she wasn't invited..

I hooked my arm through hers and dragged her out of her house. Her face lit up.

"You mean I get to come too?" She asked at me, beaming.

"Of course you do!" We heard Dalton say behind us. He was now walking beside us and I let go of Caitlyn's arm to wait back for Derek. He caught up to me quickly, and grabbed my hand. I gave his hand a quick squeeze and smiled at him, he smiled back and bent down to kiss my cheek. I giggled. He could be so cute sometimes.

Sam and Cleo followed Aunt Lauren and Tori to aunt Lauren's car. They left first and led the way to the closest MacDonald's. Me and Derek sat in the back seat, Simon in the passenger seat, and (obviously) Kit in the driver's seat. That left the bucket seats for Caitlyn and Dalton.

"So you live alone?" Dalton asked. Caitlyn looked at him, and gave him a sad smile.

"No. I live with my little brother.. kind of.." She replied, looking quite sad. Dalton gave her a questioning look.

"He started dating this really rich girl. They're perfect for each other. He practically lives there now.. and he never really cared about me, he would always make fun of me and yell at me and just made me feel like shit. Even though I worked my ass off to keep a house over our heads and feed us. I've been planning on moving... Or at least traveling to Ontario for a little bit.." She said.

"What about your dad?" Derek asked, she looked back at us and looked like she was about to cry.

Then she looked pissed. She snorted.

"That jack-ass hasn't been around since a year before my mom died. He and my step-mom and step-brother ran off to be a perfect little family without fucked up children. He doesn't even call to see if we're ok. Not even a card at Christmas, or birthday cards." She looked so livid.  
I reached forward and put my hand on hers. She looked at me and smiled a heart-warming smile.  
I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," She said.

"For what?" I asked, looking confused.

"For being the first person to not look at me like some freak, and actually comfort me." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

Dalton looked like he could kill someone.

Hmmm... Nah, Dalton couldn't like her already... Could he?


	5. Chapter 5

**-Yes, i know this is REALLY short, but i will be updating ALOT this weekend, since i have no life :P -**

**next chapter will be in CAITLYN'S POV. any suggestions on who else i should do ?**

**DISCLAIMER ; I DO NOT OWN DP!  
**

We got to MacDonald's and everyone ran screaming like little kids, it was actually really funny.

Until Derek decided to throw me over his shoulder and run. I screamed and struggled and kicked.

"Stop it," Derek, scolded me, "If you keep struggling I might end up dropping you!"

"Humph!" I grumbled, and then went limp. I could feel Derek shake with laughter.

He flipped me over and held me in his arms, bridal style. I was about to lean up to kiss him, until he decided to drop me. He caught me after I fell a few inches, but I still screamed, causing Derek to laugh at me.

I jumped out of Derek's arms and pretended to storm off, he laughed at me the whole way.

I walked over to Caitlyn, who was behind everyone. As I got closer she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You hungry?" I asked her, I knew I was!

"Starved," Was all she replied before booking it to the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, and run after her.

After we ate our food, we headed back to the motel. I didn't really know what happened on the car ride, I feel asleep as soon as we got in the car.

I don't know why I was so tired, it was only… oh, wait. It was 11:00 pm. Of course I was tired.

I didn't even know we were at the motel until I felt myself being lifted from the van, and being carried towards the room.

I kind of half-woke up, and I must have said something stupid, because I could remember feeling Derek laugh.

I can also remember him opening the door and laying me down on the bed.

I held onto his shirt, so he couldn't leave. He didn't. He layed right beside me, and I was out cold again in less than 5 seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

-**FIRST CHAPTER IN CAITLYN'S POV, AND THE FIRST ONE OF TODAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!-**

**(oh, & what do you think of Caitlyn's POV? should i do another one?)**

**DISCLAIMER ; DP DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! D;  
**

**CAITLYN'S POV**

**(When they arrived back at the motel)**

I shouldn't be here... I needed to get back home, I had work in a few hours and my boss would kill me if I was late.

Dalton noticed my uneasiness, and walked over to me.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"No, I need to get to work. If I'm late my boss will kill me!" I said, my voice slightly panicked.

"Well, where do you work?" He asked. SHIT. I knew he would ask that... Maybe I'll just tell him my day job?

"I work at a barn on the edge of town, cleaning horse stalls." He knew I was lying. I could see it in his eyes.

"Bullshit. I doubt you'd have to bee there at all before 4:00am. It's only 10:30, and you have to be at work in a few hours?" He whisper screamed at me.

"What does it matter to you, anyways?" I didn't bother to whisper. I yelled it in his face.

Let's just say my night job wasn't something to be proud of…

I walked up to Kit, and asked if he could drive me home so I could get ready for work.

"Aren't you going to stay with us?" He asked, looking hopeful. "We're leaving in the morning, and from what you have told us, you're brother will be alright if you just left."

That sounded like a good idea… but I couldn't.. My boss wouldn't hunt me down... I know he would.

"I can't…" I mumbled, looking down at the ground… "I just can't…"

He put his arm around my shoulder, and led me into an empty room, it was littered with clothes, so I automatically figured it was the guys room.

"Why not? You know you can trust us, right?" He said, "We aren't going to send you to an awful house, we want to help you."

"I want to, but I can't." I was almost crying. "It'll be way to dangerous for me to go"

I started crying and Kit hugged me.

It felt as if the father I never had was trying to comfort me. He could be the father I never had…

I couldn't help but tell him, I felt safe for the only time in my life sine my mom was alive.

"In order to support me and my brother, I had to take any job I could get," I started, "and, well, at the moment I have three jobs. I clean out stalls at a barn across town; I work at a restaurant down the street... And… well..."

I stopped, but Kit just pushed me on.

"I'm an under-age stripper at this cheap strip club in down-town. I can't quit because if I try they say they'll kill me. I can't just up and leave because they say they'll hunt me down." I said so fast, I was out of breath, and crying again because I was so ashamed.

"It's ok, don't cry. We all have to do anything we can to get by. Even if those things are something's we aren't proud of." Kit said, comforting me. "If you leave with us, they won't ever catch you. We'll make sure of it. We'll give you a make-over if you want"

I knew he was trying to make me smile, and it worked. I smiled, because for the first time in 10 years, I felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**-i don't own Darkest Powers :( only Sam, Dalton, Cleo & Caitlyn)**

Chloe's POV

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly, still in Derek's arms. Why did Aunt Lauren allow this? I wasn't complaining, I was just shocked. Derek must have sensed that I had woke up, because he shifted, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered in my ear, "How did you sleep?"

I just snuggled into his chest, and sighed.

"I had the best sleep in my life last night," I mumbled into his chest, he then sighed.

"I could sleep like this, every night." He kissed the top of my head. I wish I could sleep like this every night.

"Wait," I whispered, "Why didn't Aunt Lauren kick you back into the guys room?"

He chuckled.

"She tried," I looked at him then, confused, "But every time I tried to get up, or move away, your grip on my shirt got tighter and tighter. I didn't know you had such a grip!"

I was shocked that she didn't try to pry my hands off of him. Oh well, I guess she's trusting us more and more now. I smiled, and snuggled back into his chest. I tried to doze off again, but Simon then decided to burst into the door.

"Hurry up! We gotta go! Caitlyn's coming with us!" He shouted at us, Derek just grunted. "We gotta go! NOW! Before she changes her mind!"

Now it was my turn to grunt. I didn't want to get up, but we had to. I really wanted Caitlyn to come with us, more than anything. I dragged my butt out of bed, and Derek got up too. I realized I was in my pajamas. Derek must have put me in them last night…

I didn't bother changing, since I felt that we would be driving for a long time today, so I decided to stay in my pajamas. I'd have a shower at the motel we stayed in tonight.

I dragged my bag to the van, Tori, Cleo, Sam and Aunt Lauren took the car, so that left Kit, Simon, Derek, Dalton, me and Caitlyn in the van.

Obviously, Kit and Simon took the front seats, and Dalton and Caitlyn were in the van before us, so they took the very back seats. Darn it, I was hoping I could sleep on Derek's shoulder for a bit. Oh well.

As soon as we got into the van, and the door closed, we were off. I looked back at Caitlyn, and she had a look of pure terror, and I was almost a little scared from it. She didn't notice me look at her. I took a quick peek at Dalton, and he looked like he could murder someone, but it looked like he was trying to hide that.

I wonder what happened last night…

**-I'M BACK, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FLIPPING LONG! I ENDED UP BREAKING UP WITH THE GUY I WAS DATING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, AND I JUST LOST ALL WILL TO WRITE, AND THEN I FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY, THEN I ENDED UP MOVING TO CALGARY! EEEP! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**BUT I WENT BACK AND CORRECTED ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS, (WHEN I RE-READ IT, I SAW A LOT OF MISTAKES, AND I WAS DISGUSTED) AND I'M ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER, RIGHT NOW!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-I do not own Darkest Powers!-**

**-Does anyone think I should try anyone else's POV? Maybe Cleo, or Sam, or Dalton?-  
**

Caitlyn's POV

No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. I shouldn't have stayed, this isn't happening. My boss will hunt me down, and kill me. He'll even kill everyone else here just to get to me! I can't turn around now… We're already close to the Manitoba border. I hope we get to the states soon… He can't go to the states, he has a criminal record, but he knows people. He knows people EVERYWHERE. I just hope that the make over they give me can really change my whole look.

Dalton reached over and squeezed my arm, trying to make me feel better, and it did, but it also made me feel worse at the same time. For the first time in my life since my mom died, people actually care about me. I didn't want them to get hurt trying to protect me. I'm definitely not worth it…

"It'll be okay, I promise," Dalton leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I blushed at that, and I don't know why. I don't understand why he would say something like that… or why ANYONE would.

I smiled at Dalton and mouthed 'Thanks,' at him. He smiled, but it seemed very sad. He looked mad. He's looked mad ever since I told him about my night job…

I looked out the window, just in time to see the Manitoba border sign. My hopes grew a little more. Maybe, just maybe, we'll actually escape. Maybe I'll be happy… have some friends… maybe even consider the people I'm with right now family… I haven't had a family in 10 years…

Maybe I'll actually be loved. I looked over to Dalton. Then I looked away quickly when I noticed he was looking at me. Why would I look at him while I was thinking about love? Ha, I laughed at myself. I'm losing it.

Dalton grabbed my hand and gave it a big squeeze. It kind of scared me, it's the most physical contact I've ever had…

Dalton let go on my hand quickly, and Chloe started asking me some questions about my life. Random questions like how I did in school, what it was like in the group home I was put in, and if I had any friends here that I was leaving behind.

When I talked about how I had no friends Chloe looked shocked, and Dalton looked sad… I didn't want anyone's pity!

We stopped not too long after that at a gas station that had a restaurant. I was wary to go in, but I don't think my (now ex) boss would have people out this far looking for me yet, and we were a good two hours into Manitoba.

We all piled into the restaurant, Simon, Derek and Chloe sqeezing into one seat, I went to sit across from them, and I figured Dalton, Sam and Cleo would sit at the table across from us with Kit and Lauren, but as soon as I sat down Dalton sat right beside me.

Chloe smiled at me, and we all began chit chattering about anything and everything.

Mostly about me though, about what I like, what I dislike, what music I like, and any random questions that came to everyone's mind.

Soon lunch was served, and we all ate like pigs. We didn't eat breakfast so we were all hungry.

I hoped that I could stay with everyone here for a long time. I actually was so happy here.


	9. Chapter 9

**-There, I tried something new : ) -**

**-oh, I don't own Darkest Powers!-  
**

Cleo's POV

We were now on our way to Minnesota. We were going to try and find a demi-demon named Troy. From what Lauren told us he's 17 years old, and lived with his aunt, who was also a demi-demon. I hoped that maybe they would come along with us, we needed another adult, it was getting hectic with 6 teens and only 2 adults.

Pretty soon everything would be running wild!

We were currently only about 2 hours away from the border, and I couldn't wait to get out of Canada. Me, Sam and Tori were all told about Caitlyn's predicament. I felt so bad for her! But I knew she wouldn't want any of us to feel bad for us, we've all had our hardships, but look at us now! A lot of us are as happy as we can be.

I didn't have the roughest life out of any of the others, but mine hasn't been no walk in the part either! My dad died when I was little, right in front of me, and my mom ended up being admitted into an insane asylum after she tried to kill herself. I was living with my grandfather, but he wasn't too pleased with me living there, he preferred to me on my own. So when I was sent to the group home he couldn't have been happier, so when the gang came to pick me up from his house, I didn't think twice about joining them.

It was the best decision of my life! I'm with people I can call my family, and with a boy who actually understands me (mostly because he's had a lot of the issues I've had. I mean, 'magical' problems)

I started to get tired, so I leaned my head onto Sam's shoulder, and passed out right away.

Dalton's POV

I couldn't believe what this beautiful, amazing girl has gone through. How could her father just abandon her, and her brother treat her like shit? How could they do that without feeling bad?

I wanted to punch anyone out who hurt her. I just wondered where all this anger was coming from, I'm usually not a very angry person.

It hurt so much seeing her this scared. I kept trying to reassure her that everything will be ok. She seemed to get more and more relaxed with the further away we got from Alberta. We were almost at the Minnesota border, but we had stopped to have a short break, grab some gas, and snacks. Caitlyn was laughing at something Chloe said, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. Sam cam up and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Dalton's got a crush! Dalton's got a crush!" He sang in my ear. Cleo and Tori laughed as they walked up to talk with the girls.

"Yeah, right." I said, trying not to sound upset. I didn't have a crush! I mean, I couldn't. I just met Caitlyn yesterday, and she's definitely out of my league.

"Yeah, you definitely do Dalton," Derek said, "It's obvious."

I knew my face went a little red at that statement, but I tried to just ignore it. Thankfully Kit decided to round us all up into the vehicles so we could get on the road again. It was nearing 7:30 pm, and he wanted to get at least an hour away from the border. The guy we were trying to find lived only a few hours into Minnesota.

This time, Chloe, Derek, and Tori went with Lauren in the car, leaving me, Sam, Cleo, Simon and Caitlyn in the van with Kit.

Sam and Cleo ran straight into the very back seat so they could cuddle, and Simon went to his usual seat in the front seat with Kit, leaving me and Caitlyn to sit in the bucket seats.

For the next hour or so it was a quiet ride, mostly because Simon yelled at us if we talked. He had put on his favourite CD to listen to. It was some up-beat poppy stuff that I didn't like, but Cleo was mumbling along, so at least one other person in the car wasn't hating it.

I was looking at the window, zoning out a bit while day dreaming. I day dreamed of sitting on the couch watching a movie, and when I looked at my lap Caitlyn's head was laying there, sleeping.

Woah. Wait a minute. Where did THAT come from? I looked over at Caitlyn and she was asleep, she looked so peaceful, it made my heart skip a beat.

I tried to join her in sleepy town. After a few minutes, I dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**-so, 4th chapter in two days, after how long without any? I feel good right now! and i kinda figured where I'm going to go with this!-**

**-yes, i just realized now how terrible i am at thinking up names. I'm sorry!-**

**-I don't own Darkest Powers!-  
**

Chloe's POV

We were now very close to Troy's house, according to Kit. We were going to go through the same procedure as we always do, Kit and Simon address them first, then the whole gang goes and introduces themselves after and we go from there.

We had been in the car for only 2 hours this morning, and I hoped it wouldn't be much longer till we had found all the 'experiments' from the last 5 years that were spread around north America. I wouldn't doubt there were other supernatural's around the world, but the Edison Group only dealt with Canada and the United States.

We pulled into the driveway of a MASSIVE house. I was in shock, it was about the size of an apartment building, but you could tell it was just one house. How only 2 people lived in it, I have no idea.

Kit and Simon made their way to the door, and we just sat there in anticipation.

"I hope he's cute," I mumbled aloud, causing Derek to throw me a mock glare. "For Tori! Why would I look at anyone else when I have you?"

He pulled me in for a kiss, and just as our lips almost touched Dalton told us it was time to go. Derek growled very quietly and gave me a peck.

"We'll finish this later." He told me, making it sound like a threat. My stomach almost jumped to my throat when he said that.

As we were walking I noticed that Dalton was by Caitlyn's side, and that she looked so scared and lost. Like a little puppy. Dalton looked concerned and like he wanted to protect her, and I thought that they'd actually make a good couple.

When we all got to the door step we noticed that it must have been Troy's aunt that had answered the door. She was tall for a woman, with a very slender frame. She had brown eyes that were very inviting and a heart warming smile. Her brown hair was very short, but it looked good on her. As soon as she realized how many of us there were, she let out a slight laugh and invited us all in, and told us Troy would be down in a minute.

She brought us to what seemed to be a living room. It was huge, there were 4 full sized couched, 6 chairs, and 2 love seats around the room. They must have a lot of parties, or have parties that they need to seat a ton of people comfortably. Dalton, Sam, and Cleo all sat on one couch, Caitlyn sat on the chair that was next to the couch, Me, Derek, Simon sat on the couch across from them, Kit and Aunt Lauren sat on the love seat that was beside both of the couches, leaving one more chair open by Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, want to sit with us? That way you aren't by yourself, and Troy and his aunt can each have their own chair." I asked her, she blushed at me and looked so embarrassed. I didn't mean to make her embarrassed!

She came and sat between me and Simon, I looked over and Dalton looked sad. I guess he wanted to sit beside her. Oopsies.

As soon as Caitlyn say down the woman who great us and an extremely tall boy, who I can only guess is Troy, came walking into the room. The boy was a lot like his aunt. She was very slender, but had inviting eyes and a very heart warming smile. I looked over at Tori to see her reaction to him, and her face was blank. I could only think of that as a good sign. She randomly blushed and had a sheepish smile on her face, I was confused, but I saw Troy staring at her. He was smiling at her, but it wasn't the smile he had on before. I couldn't tell what the difference was, but there definitely was one. After a moment Troy and his aunt sat down.

"Hello," He said. "As you all probably know, I'm Troy. This is my Aunt Margaret. We are both demi-demons."

He looked at us, waiting for us to introduce ourselves. Of course, Tori spoke first.

"I'm Tori, and I'm a witch." She smiled triumphantly.

"I'm Cleo, and I'm also a witch."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dalton, and we're both sorcerers." I just noticed now that Sam and Cleo were holding hands again, how cute!

"I'm Derek, and I'm a werewolf." Derek grunted, still not happy with having to come out in the open right away.

I noticed that Caitlyn was very nervous about all of this, so I thought I should just speak for her…

"I'm Chloe, and this is Caitlyn. We're both necromancers." Caitlyn looked at me with a thankful smile on her face. I looked over and Troy looked shocked. Maybe from Derek's confession, or ours, I'm not sure though.

"I'm Simon, and I'm also a sorcerer like the twins there." At that statement Troy looked at Dalton and Sam.

"Twins? Yeah right." He laughed, "You two look nothing alike!"

We all laughed. That's exactly what Tori said when we first met them!

Once everyone calmed down Kit started to speak.

"As you already know, I'm Kit. I am Derek and Simon's father, and I am a sorcerer. This is Lauren, she is Chloe's aunt. We came here because the Edison Group and the Cabal are now searching for all of the past children who were released from group homes in the past 5 years, and they plan on terminating them, or doing more experiments." Kit stopped for a moment to look at Margaret and Troy. They were listening intently, with only a very little bit of worry showing, so Kit continued. "We have contacted all of the safe houses in the US and Canada, and they have also been helping to find everyone. We are traveling the farthest distances from each safe house to contact the kids who they do not think are close enough. We can either take your nephew, and you, if you'd like, to the nearest safe house, in New York, or you can join us while we try to find one last child, down in Kentucky. Of course, you could also just stay here and do nothing, but I wouldn't doubt that they would find you in a place like this."

Margaret sat for a minute, thinking things through. Troy looked at his aunt suddenly scared and nervous.

"What about Adryanna?" Troy sounded more than upset.

"Well," Margaret said, "Do you trust these people enough to tell them about her?"

We were all confused. Who is Adryanna? What did she mean by that?

"I'll have to go get her.." Troy said, sounding a little more normal now. "Excuse me everyone."

Margaret smiled at us. We all wanted to bombard her with questions, but we sat there in silence.

A few minutes later, troy came back to the room. But he was holding something. He was holding a baby?

"Everyone, this is Adryanna." He said, proudly. The baby looked no more than a year old, and she smiled at everyone. She had the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen, and had Troy's smile.

"She's my daughter." He told us.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Sorry it's been a while! But I got a horse last week, and have actually met people and gained a social life! yay!-**

**-I do not own Darkest Powers-  
**

Derek's POV

When Troy brought out Adryanna everyone was shocked. I could smell her as soon as we stepped into the house, and I could obviously tell that she was his daughter.

After the shock wore off all of the girls shot up to see the baby, Troy looked so proud and wary at the same time. I could tell the girls wanted to hold Adryanna, but none of them wanted to ask, in case Troy would snap. Of course Tori didn't seem to be too scared to ask.

"She's beautiful." Tori sighed and looked at Troy, "Can I hold her?"

Lauren gave Tori a look that was both surprised and a little bit upset, she was worried that Troy was going to flip. All he did was chuckle.

"I was wondering how long it would take one of you to ask," He said, "Of course you can hold her."

Troy handed her over to Tori and she looked truly happy. I've never seen Tori like that. It made me a little happy as well, but what made me even happier was when Chloe came and sat down next to me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Not tight enough to hurt her, just tight enough to make her realize I love her. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She's my whole world.

Seeing everyone like this, happy and not worried about a thing in the world, made me realize we might end up having a happy ending after all.

Sam's POV

The scene in front of me seem to put everyone at ease. I noticed Derek and Dalton smiling, and I mean REALLY smiling!

Dalton never smiled around a lot of people, he only smiled around me and mom, when mom was around. She went missing a few years ago, and the two of us tried our best to survive without her. We tried searching for her, but what could 2 kids do? So we just tried to survive, until Kit and the others found us. We didn't want to tell Kit about our mom, so we just told him she passed away. We didn't want them to risk their lives to help us find our mother. Me and Dalton would do that soon, once the threat of the Edison Group and Cabal was gone.

I didn't know what we would do now, if Troy and his aunt followed us. Would they really do that with Adryanna? I don't think Troy would leave her anywhere. What about her mother? I wonder where she is. Maybe they share custody?

Troy was looking at Tori holding his daughter. He was looking at her with a look of adoration. He looked so proud. He must be an amazing father.

I looked at Cleo, my little Cleo. I wondered if we'd ever have a family. I shook those thoughts out of my head. It's much too soon to be thinking like this! It's also too soon to be calling her my Cleo, but this was the first time I've ever let a girl get this close to me.

I hope it was a good idea.

Tori's POV

I was so thrilled when Troy let me hold Adryanna. She is the most adorable baby I've ever seen, and I usually don't like babies.

When she was put in my arms and she smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile this goofy grin. She seemed to like me! I looked at Troy, and he was looking at me and his daughter, and he had this weird look, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"She's beautiful Troy." I told him, he smiled and laughed a bit.

"I know, she's the most beautiful person in my life." He smiled even more now, and made a motion like he wanted her back, so I gave her too him. My arms felt empty when I let her go. "It's time to feed her lunch. I'll be back in a second, everyone make yourselves at home."

He left the room then, and we all sat down to where we were sitting before.

"Well, I don't know if you will be joining us now, seeing as I don't think Troy will want to take Adryanna on long travels." Kit said, and I honestly got a little sad. I don't understand why though! "We can accompany you, Troy, and Adryanna to the nearest safe house. If you would want to go there, that is."

Wait. Troy might not be coming with us?


	12. Chapter 12

**-yes, i've been wanting to write ALL day, but crap kept happening (ended up having to watch 3 kids for 2 hours suddenly, I only had 5 mins notice, and i also had to feed 14 horses, and it's freezing outside) so I only ended up writing these 2 chapters :( -**

**-I do not on Darkest Powers!-  
**

Chloe's POV

After Kit's little spiel the whole room went quiet. Margaret decided to wait for Troy to come back, to see what would happen.

We only had to wait a few moments, and Tory was back with Adryanna, and she was sound asleep in his arms. She was so cute! I looked up at Derek and smiled, maybe we would have a baby as adorable as Adryanna. When Derek looked at me I blushed, hoping he didn't know what I was thinking. I'm too young to be thinking about having kids, but hey, a girl can dream, right?

"So, I heard what you guys were talking about," Troy stated as soon as he sat down, "And I want to go with you guys, I want to help. The Edison group murder Adryanna's mother, my Lily. She was also a demi-demon, and was captured while pregnant with Adryanna. She gave birth to her while being kept there. We both almost died trying to save her, but she was a stronger demon, so she made me get out with Adryanna. She was only a month old, and because of THEM she'll never get to meet her mother. She looks just like her…"

By the time he finished speaking Troy was so mad and depressed at the same time, it was heartbreaking! If I didn't want to kill everyone that was part of the Edison Group, I did now! What they did was unacceptable! Because of them a little girl gets to grow up without a mother. I know what that was like, but I at least can remember my mom, she never will.

"Troy, why don't you and I go to the safe house," Margaret piped up. "That way we know we'll be safe. We know Adry will be safe."

Troy looked so torn up in that moment.

"But I want to get rid of those-those-those UHG." Troy looked down at his daughter to make sure he didn't wake her up.

"You could leave her with me, I'm going to the safe house." His aunt suggested.

"I can't leave her Mar, you know that..." He looked like he wanted to cry. "I want to do something so badly, but I can't leave Adry, and I can't take her with me. I think the safest decision is if I take her to the safe house. Maybe when it comes time to fight, I will join you."

I noticed Tori's leg starting to twitch, as if she was taping her foot impatiently.

"I think it'd best if you stay at the safe house with Adry and Margaret." I piped up, and the others nodded in agreement.

So it was settled. We were welcome to spend the night, and in the morning we would be accompanying Troy, Margaret and Adyranna to the safe house in New York.

Me, and Caitlyn shared a room (we didn't have to, but we wanted to share) while Tori and Cleo, Derek and Simon, and Dalton and Sam shared rooms, while Kit and Aunt Lauren each had their own separate rooms.

After we all decided our sleeping arrangements Margaret offered to make us some dinner. Aunt Lauren, Caitlyn, Cleo, Sam, Kit and Dalton all agreed to help make dinner. When Margaret said she'd love the help, but didn't need 6 people to help, Dalton and Caitlyn decided to come sit in the living room with me, Derek, Simon, Troy, and Tori.

"Come with me, I'll show you to my gaming room," Troy said, then realized he was still holding Adry. "Oh, after I put her in her room."

He quickly jogged out of the room and returned not even a few minutes later and motioned for us to follow him, so we did. He lead us down a flight of stairs and down a small hall. When he opened the door the boy's mouths dropped. Me and Caitlyn giggled at their reactions. Tori's though, was the funniest. She actually shrieked and jumped up and down!

The room was massive. Two of the walls were made COMPLETLEY of televisions. And in front of one of the walls was an xbox 360 and a playstation 3. There was a huge shelf right beside the wall filled to the brim with video games. In front of the other wall was a few old gaming systems. (a NES, Atari 7800, Sega Genesis, SNES and an original playstation) with a bigger shelf filled with games for those systems.

"I'm SO going to kill you all in COD!" Tori yelled as her, Troy, Sam and Cleo ran to the wall with the new gaming systems to play Call of Duty.

I walked over to the other wall with Caitlyn to see what games were there. All of a sudden she got so excited.

"OH MY GOD! Crash Bandicoot! YES!" Caitlyn screamed and ran to the playstation, turning it on and placing the game into the game console. "She tried to find how to turn on the t.v. but couldn't find out how. "Uhm, Troy, how do you turn this damn thing on? It's decreasing my playing time!"

Dalton laughed, and Troy ran over to quickly turn on the t.v. and ran back, trying to make sure Tori didn't kill him while he was helping Caitlyn. Too late though, she killed him as soon as he got up.

"My. Life. Is. Complete." Caitlyn exclaimed as she sat down on the couch that was facing the t.v. next to Dalton. A few minutes later Dalton put her arm around her, but it didn't even seem like either of them realized what was happening. Caitlyn was too into the game, and Dalton was too into watching her play.

Derek came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on top of mine. I sighed and relaxed into his chest. I wish I could just stay here, in this place, with all of these people, my family, for the rest of my life.

No more running. No more hiding. No more fighting.


End file.
